Sword Art Online: And The Superior Bringer
by striberx
Summary: In the year 2022 a new game has made such an impact. Sword Art Online. A wonderful game with many people buying and playing it. But when one day catastrophe strikes a young boy is then sent into this world to help save everyone. Will he win and free everybody or will he die like the rest and forever be lost? OC X Asuna (Possibly OC X Harem with Asuna and Lyfa)
1. Chapter 1: A New Hero is Born

Sword Art Online: And The Superior Bringer

* * *

Chapter 1: Catastrophe Strikes! A New Hero Is Born

* * *

In the year 2014 and new game genre has been developed and become the biggest hit in the history of Earth's technology.

The Genre is called Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game or VRMMORPG.

The games of this genre have made such a massive impact on the world it's already become part of our history. No one can even live without it anymore just like phones, computers, and ipods.

But as eight years passed there has been one game that has been being talked about all over the world.

Sword Art Online. Or SAO for gamers.

The creator of the game also made a new Virtual Reality device known as a Nerve Gear. And the creator of both SAO and the Nerve Gear was called Akihiko Kayaba.

He's already been given several awards and more due to his innovations of not just games but in technology in general.

But his greatest accomplishment was making SAO.

Literally billions of people around the world have purchased this game due to it's popularity...

That is until November 2, 2022 at 8:28 pm...

Only about a few hours passed the time the game launched and somehow... the people who got the game... haven't even come out.

At first some would say it was due to them having no life. But that all changed when the bodies started pilling up.

As much as we can gather Akihiko made sure that once someone logs into SAO they can never leave. And for the people who ignored him and forced the Nerve Gear off of their friends and family they would never be the same.

Pretty much take off the Nerve Gear the player dies due to it.

This caused massive mayhem. But that was only the beginning. For you see as the days went by more people died. And it wasn't due to others taking the Nerve Gear off but as it seems to be the case. If you die on SAO you die for real.

This caused even more panic as more died from carelessness, Electrical problems or the game in general.

And the companies who teamed up with Akihiko were not only blamed but severally lost a lot of money. And I was no exception.

For you see my father was the first of the people to help this game into fruition. He knew I was a big gamer ever since I was born.

This was his way of saying "This is for you son. Enjoy your life and happiness."

And I felt heartbroken as I see so many people dying all cause I asked my father to help Akihiko with this. So it was also my fault too.

And it just tore me apart...

* * *

(Sword Art Online Op 1 Crossing Field)

The song starts off with a delightful tune as several numbers and letters of a code floats on the screen like a wave. Until the title appears in light blue color.

_**Mitomete ita okubyou na kako Wakaranai mama ni**_

We then see our hero (Cody) leaning against a wall looking down at the ground with a feeling of emptyness and saddness in his eyes as it shows clips of messages and more from a tv talking about all the deaths and pain that SAO has caused. He then lifts his head up with anger and determination in his eyes.

_**kowagatte ita Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu**_

Then we see Asuna walking along the streets with the same look as she holds onto a necklace in her hand as it show Kirito behind her. Then we see her floating in front of a mirror as it shows the real Asuna in a hospital bed still hooked up to her Nerve Gear and unconsious. She has then a shocked and terrified look on her face after knowing she's still in the game.

_**Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto Hakanai kokoro midashite  
**_

We then see our heroes arm's reaching for the night sky before a warning label appears and the supposed avatar of Akihiko floating above several players with an evil grin smirked across his face. Then a hole appears below everyone as it seems to devour everyone into complete darkness as our hero fails his arms trying to grab something before disappearing into the darkness.

_**Yume de takaku tonda karada wa Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku**__**  
**_

We then see our hero materialize into a battle as with each slash he gives and blocks from and into the monsters he then changes into several Kamen Riders. From OOO, to Wizard, then Gaim.

_**Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba  
**_

Then we see our hero battling against Dark Decade in a climatic battle. And as it seems our hero is about to lose, Asuna runs in with her blade sending several attacks to Dark Decade. He then disappears into the darkness as Gleam Eyes then appears and starts attacking them. Asuna then offers her hand to our hero and he takes it with a light smirk across his face on the inside of his helmet.

_**Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de**__**  
**_

They then charge at Gleam Eyes with determination. The screen then cuts to several other characters smiling and waving to the camera as it then pans back to our hero and Asuna Rider Kicking, Gleam Eyes. He then roars as they then deliver the final strike to Gleam Eyes thus destroying him.

_**(I want to always be with you I'll give you everything i have)**_

It then cuts to our hero at Asuna's place as she come back with a huge plate full of food. Then finally both of them laying down on the grass looking at the sky at the camera pans out and into the sky to show the whole cast smiling at the camera one last time as it shows SAO's title.

* * *

It's only been a month since SAO's catastrophe occurred. And the death toll was now over 2,000 people.

God it felt like a disease was eating at me due to all of this... I kinda wished I could go into SAO and save everyone so there would be no more pain.

I never liked pain. Not since my mother died and my sister went into a coma.

Back then I was happy. Happy being with my family and alive. I was a bit spoiled but I never let that bring me down or anything. I was a helper and a giver.

I helped, gave, and made so many people smile. By the time I was 13 I was already in my fathers company expanding his investments and more to make the whole world and everything in it happy and at peace.

But after my mother died it did shake our world. But we moved on...

I personally dropped a lot of my games. Afraid that I might screw something up if I touch another game again.

But I did find some new hobbies. Kamen Rider, Super Sentai, Power Rangers and MLP:FIM.

But in the end it wasn't enough. I wanted to do something more... Maybe... just maybe... I want to save everyone in SAO...

I did try to convince dad to let me in that game a few weeks after the game launched so I could try to help. But he didn't want to hear it.

I then hear a knock at my door. I got up and opened it to see my father standing there.

"Yes dad?" I asked him.

He just turned around and said this... "Come with me to the office please? There's something I want to show and ask you."

I was a bit confused about this. Ever since the incident he hasn't asked me to come to the office at all. Something must be up...

I nodded and headed out with him to the companies main office. It was a short drive since dad's company wast built literally only six blocks away from our house.

As we entered the company building something seemed off about father. We went past the elevators and to starts heading towards one of the emergency stairs for some reason.

What was strange about this is usual wen dad wants to talk to me we go to his office. But the emergency stairs? That was new.

After walking down the stairs to the sub-basement we reached one of the walls. A panel then opened up and a new elevator opened up before us.

_Guess I was right about dad having secrets in this building after all..._

We then entered and started descending farther down than they city. Again this was new to me since I had no idea this existed.

And after what feels like forever we finally stopped. And as the doors opened I was surprised what I found inside.

A lab. But this lab looked like it was made for the SAO.

_What in the hell is going on here?!_

We then walked into one last room as I see it was filled with scientists and more. Dad finally turned around as I was about to finally get my answers.

"You're probably wondering why I brought you here son..." He said to me as I was then looked at by the whole crowd of people in this room.

Heck one guy with the glasses on the far right didn't even looked like he belonged... I swear I've even seen him before too... I just can't place it...

"Pretty much son... Me and all these people... Are asking you for your help." He said as he bowed to me.

"Okay... help with what dad?" I asked him.

He then stood up and looked dead at me.

"We need you to go into SAO and save everyone from Akihiko" He said.

I then blinked and mentally slapped myself to make sure I was hearing that right.

"Wait... are you asking me to go in and stop Akihiko's plan?" I replied. He simply nodded.

"Too many people are scared and destroyed due to Akihiko's incident. The people not only want everyone in that game free and alive but also someone to stop him." He said to me.

I couldn't believe this... He's actually asking me to do this?

"What the hell dad?! I asked you to let me and you said no. But now you're asking for my help?! What gives?!" I yelled at him.

I was furious. Why would he wait so long to let me do this?

"What "Gives" Son is that I did want you to go there and put a stop to this. But we didn't have a plan... And if I lost you too... I didn't know what I would do..." He said as some tears dropped from his face.

I sighed.

_God am I a dick... Why didn't I see that first?_

Dad then wiped the tears off and continued.

"Believe me son.. I also would have let you gone in. But since there was no plan and the people wanted someone to blame we needed to wait. Now the whole world is asking for someone to go in. And we've chosen you son." He said.

He then walked me over to a nice comfy bed with a nerve gear attached to it.

"This is a special crafted Nerve Gear we made. After all it was my company who helped speed things along." He said with a slight smile.

"But?" I replied.

"But we made some improvements. We made sure even if you die in the game you will not be harmed. Also we added a few extra programs into the avatar for you to use. You'll enjoy what they are. We also gave the avatar a special unique ability just for you. And finally we also made a new type of item for you. But you only have ten so use them wisely." He said.

He also gave me the run down on all the bosses and their weapons. Guess he just wanted to make sure Ill be okay in there.

I then strapped myself in the bed plus put on the Nerve Gear and started to get ready.

So far this place as it seemed to be was built to make sure I am okay and successful.

"Son... and one more thing?" He asked me.

'Yes dad?" I replied.

He smiled as a few more tears streaked down.

"Be careful...' He said.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I will. And thank you." I replied with a smile.

I closed my eyes and waited as it counted down...

_3..._

I started to get a bit nervous. But I was able to calm down quick.

_2..._

Mom... hope you're there watching over me...

_1..._

"Link Start!"

Colors and sounds filled the whole area until everything became white.

At first I thought I just died. But then a few screens came and went until it appeared...

* * *

_** WELCOME TO SWORD ART ONLINE**_

* * *

A bright flash of light then appeared as I was blinded for a bit. The next thing I know I'm in an odd town. I smiled as I then looked up to see the sky.

_I'm... in... SAO..._

My jaw literally dropped. This place was amazing! The graphics, the design and the feel of this place.

It was just breathtaking. It was just so cool!

Kinda sad this stupid incident happened. Otherwise I would've joined up in a heartbeat.

I walked around a bit to get used to this place before anything else.

And as I passed a mirror I finally saw my avatar. Besides having my real face here my avatar wore a dark blue t-shirt with a fire design around the chest, a black overcoat, a scarf, cargo like pants, and brown boots. ((Think of a mix between Rave Master's Haru Glory shirt, pants, and boots with Natsu's robes on the outside of it and his scarf))

Overall it wasn't all that bad. I then tried to open up the menu screen but due to that I forgot to read the manual it took me longer than it should.

After an hour of trying I finally got the screen to pop up. I looked through it and so far a lot of the stuff I got due to dad and all was locked but if I was to guess they would open themselves to me when I either become a high level or when something happens.

Also there was that "special item" in there too. And from the info of it. It looks like it's a super experience drink.

_So... it raises my experience I get. Times 2, 4, 8 and 10 eh? That will help since I need to catch up quick... but I'll be taking them once and awhile. Rather truly earn it then by cheating._

I then took a quick swig of x2 potion. Oddly enough it tasted like Grape Soda with a hint of Orange Juice.

_Well... enough with this. Time to go out and end this game._

I then drew out my blade and went out into the world of SAO determined to end this quick... But who says I can't slow down and enjoy myself either?

* * *

A few days passed and I believe I was at an okay Level.

_Lv.14. Not bad at all._

But still nothing on these special items dad gave me.

_Guess I need to be either higher or something big needs_ to_ happen..._

I then heard something about a meeting to get rid the first boss. I then remembered something dad forgot about and I facepalmed myself.

_Shit... he forgot to tell me what LV I need to be in order to beat them... Ugh... guess I'll just go with my instincts..._

I then started walking to the place where this supposed meeting will be at.

A couple of players were all gathered in a small coliseum. I took my seat and listened in on the plan.

The guy with the blue hair stood in front of everyone and must've been the one to have made this meeting... And I think I missed a few things already...

"Alright everyone listen up. Today... one of my parties found the boss room at the top of the floor today." He told us all.

Some were mumbling about how quick it was and such.

"First we need to defeat the boss as quick as possible and make it to Floor 2. Then we need to tell everyone in The Town Of Beginnings that it is possible to beat this game!"

I just smiled. This guy's energy was amazing. Lots of confidence is what makes a good leader.

"Okay now we all need to team up in a party members of six. A typical party doesn't stand a chance." He said.

I then looked around and so far almost everyone already has formed a team!

Well... almost all. One boy and girl in the top row seemed to be short a few people. I smiled and headed up to them.

I then sat next to them and smiled. "Got room for one more?" I asked.

They then looked at me and the boy smiled. The girl... I just couldn't tell. She was cloaked so I couldn't see or tell.

"Sure. Thanks!" Said the boy.

He then sent me the invite and I gladly accepted it.

_So... this dude is Kirito eh? And the girl is Asuna huh? Not bad. I think I maybe able to trust these guys..._

"Okay then! Now that it seems everyone has formed a team we can finally-" He was then cut off by someone jumping onto the scene.

"Hold up a sec!" Yelled this... weirdo.

The one who now stand before us then turned to the guy in blue or I was now informed is now Diabel.

"My name is Kibaou. Got that? And before we head off to the boss there's something I would like to get off my chest." Said Kibaou.

He then turned towards everyone. But there was something... off about him? So far all my instincts tell me this guy is one of those whiner like player.

So far he talked about all the people who died from this game due to being killed off by outside people or the monsters in this game.

But then he started saying some of us should start apologizing right now to them.

_What crawled up his ass?_

"And if you all don't know what I'm talking about? I'm talking about all those EX-Beta Testers! Ever since this game started they all disappeared! They took all the best spots and easy jobs! Leaving nothing for us! They ditched all of us and left us in the mud." Kibaou yelled.

Okay... call me crazy but I do sorta agree with this. I mean they do know about it and if they don't share then it is sorta wrong...

And normally I would've said that he needs to relax and just move on. But under these circumstances I think he is right... Even if he's going at it the wrong way.

"They took everything. And as they get stronger more people die!" He yelled. He then turned all of his attention to everybody here.

"Hell I bet some of them are right here!" He said. And out of all the people he had to walk up to me...

"And I'm betting it's you..." He said as he got up to my face.

"Sorry but no. I think you need you eyes checked." I said to him with a smirk.

His face then turned red with anger as he drew his blade to my neck.

"DON"T YOU MOCK ME ASSHOLE! Hand over everything you got! Money, Weapons, Equipment-"

"My shoes, My hair designs, Oh! How about some balls? Cause it's clearly obvious you don't have any" I replied.

That got him pissed off. He just drew his weapon back ready to end me. Until Diabel caught it.

"Are you really that stupid Kibaou? Yes he does seem suspicious but if you were right he would be at least a couple more levels higher than he already is." He said with a harsh tone.

Kibaou then lowered his weapon and scurried off.

We were all then given a Guide Book and were told who the boss is and more. And finally we were also given the rules about the money, Xp and item for each boss. Plus we would be leaving at 10 am.

We all then headed out with our parties.

Me, Kirito, and Asuna were all gathered around a small fire as we were handed a small bread loaf and a tiny vase looking capsule.

We ate until the food we had so far was gone. We also did tell a bit about ourselves. Kirito told somethings and as for Asuna she barely said anything.

"So what about you Cody? Mind giving us some info on ya?" Asked Kirito.

I chuckled and nodded.

"Well... I trust you two even though we did meet. I feel like you tow can keep my secrets." I replied.

I smiled at them as I told them who I was.

"My name is Cody Alan Aldrich. 16 years old. And the child of Zeus Aldrich." I said.

Both of them then gave me such shocked reactions.

"Then... you'r father..." Said Asuna.

"Is the person to help Akihiko with all of this..." I replied.

I felt like I was about to get stabbed or something but nothing happened. So I continued.

"And believe it or not... I just arrived only a few weeks ago. But not just to play this game but also help save everyone here." I said to them

"But why now?" Asked Kirito.

"My guess it that the death tolls finally took my fathers psyche and he asked me to do it. Cause if he was sent here I'm pretty sure everyone would try and kill him" I replied.

They both thought for a sec and nodded. "Makes sense." Said Kirito.

After a few more chats we then head to sleep. I looked up into the night sky as I drifted off.

_Mom... please help me win this..._

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this so far. Also yes I am still continuing my other two fics as well. Just being patient for a few things to come. Plus it is close to X-Mas ya know? Also just a quick heads up I will say that Kirito will be killed off. And the reason will explain itself in due time. Also yes the opening song is also one that I made as well. And I am still thinking if Lyfa should either replace Asuna or join up and make this a three some. Still deciding. Also unlike the anime and manga I will not be doing huge time skips. There will be some but I willing to make originals chapters to this story cause even I thought they could've done it. They had all the right motives to make SAO a really long anime. But so far long animes are dying out. So yes this will be an extremely long fanfic. Don't know how long. Also I am also deciding if I should add the last two parts of the manga series onto this as well aka GGO and UnderWorld. We'll just see how it goes. Until then later minna!


	2. Chapter 2: Gaim Unleashed

Sword Art Online: And The Superior Bringer

* * *

Chapter 2: A New Day Arrives! Gaim Unleashed

* * *

The next day arrived a lot sooner than I thought. I barely got any sleep. But I think I can manage.

All the parties then started heading off towards the boss area.

Even though this is a real life and death situation I still was a bit excited to do this.

I know I shouldn't act like this due to the situation but I just couldn't help it. But I was able to hide it rather easily.

The team I was on with Kirito and Asuna were thinking of a good plan when we ever get the chance to fight the boss's lackeys.

I didn't like that our team and two other small teams were the back up but I understood how the plan should be

So far Kirito was able to help me out on what I didn't know since it has been such a long time since I played an VRMMORPG.

He understood and gave me the info I wanted to know.

Asuna however... She was just too quiet.

I could understand being shy and all but something just feels off. There's definitely something she's not telling us.

"Say Cody. Can I ask you something?" Asked Kirito.

I nodded.

"Well... besides all what's happening. Can you tell me why you're so excited?" Asked Kirito.

I sighed and chuckled a bit. "Well even though this game is now life or death and I need to take it seriously. I just truly can't. And it's not out of disrespect or anything. It's mostly due to that I haven't played a game in such a long time. I just have a huge feeling of nostalgia from this. The rush, The Adrenaline, and the over all passion I had once thought to be gone is now back. And I'm just enjoying it." I replied to him with a huge smile.

Kirito smiled back. "Well... now that you mention it... You're kinda right. I know everyone is now taking this game not as it's supposed to be. And when it comes down to it all. This is just a game. Even if there's consequences I need to enjoy this. Even if this will be my last day here." Replied Kirito.

I smiled as we all continued towards the path.

* * *

(Sword Art Online Op 1 Crossing Field)

The song starts off with a delightful tune as several numbers and letters of a code floats on the screen like a wave. Until the title appears in light blue color.

_**Mitomete ita okubyou na kako Wakaranai mama ni**_

We then see Cody leaning against a wall looking down at the ground with a feeling of emptyness and saddness in his eyes as it shows clips of messages and more from a tv talking about all the deaths and pain that SAO has caused. He then lifts his head up with anger and determination in his eyes.

_**kowagatte ita Ushiro no jibun ga genjitsu wo ima ni utsusu**_

Then we see Asuna walking along the streets with the same look as she holds onto a necklace in her hand as it show Kirito behind her. Then we see her floating in front of a mirror as it shows the real Asuna in a hospital bed still hooked up to her Nerve Gear and unconscious. She has then a shocked and a terrified look as she realizes she's still in the game.

_**Ikutsu mono sora wo kaita koko wa kitto Hakanai kokoro midashite**_

We then see Cody, Asuna and Kirito's arms reaching for the night sky before a warning label appears and the supposed avatar of Akihiko floating above several players with an evil grin smirked across his face. Then a hole appears below everyone as it seems to devour everyone into complete darkness as Cody fails his arms trying to grab something before disappearing into the darkness.

_**Yume de takaku tonda karada wa Donna fuan matotte mo furiharatte iku**_

We then see Cody materialize into a battle as with each slash he gives and blocks from and into the monsters he then changes into several Kamen Riders. From OOO, to Wizard, then Gaim.

_**Nemuru chiisana omoi hirogari dashite Kizuku yowai watashi kimi ga ireba**_

Then we see Cody with OOO Super TaToBa's armor on him battling against Dark Decade in a climatic battle. And as it seems Cody is about to lose, Asuna runs in with her blade sending several attacks to Dark Decade. He then disappears into the darkness as Gleam Eyes then appears and starts attacking them. Asuna then offers her hand to Cody and he takes it with a light smirk across his face on the inside of his helmet.

_**Kurai sekai tsuyoku ireta Nagai yume miru kokoro wa sou eien de**_

They then charge at Gleam Eyes with determination. The screen then cuts to several other characters smiling and waving to the camera as it then pans back to Cody and Asuna Rider Kicking, Gleam Eyes. He then roars as they then deliver the final strike to Gleam Eyes thus destroying him.

_**(I want to always be with you I'll give you everything i have)**_

It then cuts to Cody at Asuna's place as she come back with a huge plate full of food. Then finally both of them laying down on the grass looking at the sky at the camera pans out and into the sky to show the whole cast smiling at the camera one last time as it shows SAO's title.

* * *

After awhile the whole party finally found the entrance to the boss's area.

We then stopped to rest and prepare ourselves for this. Diabel then stood in front of everyone ready to begin his speech.

"Listen up everyone... I only got one thing to say to you all. Let's win this!" Said Diabel.

I grinned and I then can see everyone's spirit have risen.

The doors then opened as we all entered the arena. It was big. Covered with stainless glass all over the walls and ceiling.

And in the far back is the boss. Illfang the Kobold Lord. And as the last of us entered the area the doors shut behind us and the battle started to begin.

Several minions labeled as Ruin Kobold Sentinel appeared all around us.

We then got into formation and prepared for the battle to begin.

_Dad... these items... Whatever they are... Better appear soon._

Illfang roared as he and his minions charged towards us.

We all yelled and charged towards Illfang to finally end this.

My team ad the other two clashed against the Sentinels as the rest attacked Illfang,

Kirito and Asuna were taking on two each.

And due to my luck I had to take on four at once. Normally this wouldn't be a huge problem. But since these are boss level monsters it'll be a lot harder to do.

"Cody! Switch!" Yelled Kirito.

I nodded and blocked the Sentinel's attack.I then grabbed my blade by it's handle then I swung my blade in a reverse slash pattern.

"Switch out Asuna!" I yelled.

"Roger!" She replied.

I then moved back as she thrust her blade into the next Sentinel at such amazing speeds.

_How is she only a beginner too? The way she attacked looked more like a pro than a beginner._

As the main teams attacked Illfang as much as they can something started to change...

Not only Illfang got even stronger but same with the minions. Something was wrong. And now it was about to get worst.

The main team was finally able to get Illfang down to his last bit of life. Diabel then charged Illfang as it then drew out it's weapon.

_That's not right... Illfang is supposed to have a Talwar. But it has a No-Dachi!_

"Diabel! Get out of there! It doesn't have the right weapon!" I yelled.

It was then too late. Illfang flew around around the room and swung his blade hard on Diabel. He got sent flying.

I killed the last of the Sentinel's and ran towards him with my healing potion ready.

"What were you thinking going in there alone?" I said to him.

I was just about to give him the potion... But... he rejected it...

"Don't... Don't waste this on me..." He said.

He then gave a light hearted grin.

"I literally have no regrets... Go... win this and save everyone else..." Diabel said before disappearing.

I... I was speechless... I was shocked... I know once you die you're dead for good... But this...This felt just like when my mother died...

"Cody! What are you doing?! Get up!" Yelled Kibaou.

Illfang then started killing everybody one by one. And oddly enough he also started gaining health back to.

I just stayed where I was still in shock at what happened.

_Why? ... Why didn't you let me help?..._

Illfang just kept swatting everyone i can.

Kirito did defend as much as he can but Illfang just swatted him towards the others. But luckily he was still alive.

Then Illfang turned his attention towards Asuna. It roared as it charged at her.

Asuna did very well at trying to counter and defend it. But Illfang then grabbed it's other weapon it had in it's left hand and knocked her way back.

She was scared... and I was just sitting here being useless... No... I will not lose anyone again!

I then get a notice.

_Gaim Drive unlocked? It can't be..._

I then here Asuna scream as Illfang approached her. Everybody had serious damage and they couldn't help her... But I can.

"Gaim Drive, Set and Unlock!" I yelled.

A voice then echoed through the chamber..

_**Gaim Drive, Acknowledged.**_** Activating...**

Energy then surged through me as I felt a new power was just released.

A odd looking belt buckle with a small knife attached to it appeared in my hands. And I didn't have time to think what just happened. Asuna was in danger.

I then placed the belt buckle onto me as it formed into a belt. A lock with an orange then appeared as well. I then pulled back the lock and it opened.

_**ORANGE!**_

A zipper then appeared above me and somehow that got Illfang to stop and turn it's attention to me. The zipper then opened and a huge mechanical looking orange the started floating down towards me.

I was a bit amazed but I didn't have time for this. I then placed the lock onto the belt.

**LOCK-ON!**

A japanese like horn sound then started playing in a loop. I then grinned at what was about to happen.

"Henshin!"

I then used the knife on the right side of the belt to literally cut open the orange on the lock.

_**Soiya!**_

The Orange the dropped down onto me as armor then formed onto me.

_**Orange Arms! Hanamichi On**** Stage!**_

The orange the opened, folded down on me and formed the rest of my armor. And in my right hand was the orange looking katana known as the Daidaimaru.

_Dad... You fucking rock._

Everyone was shocked and baffled at what just happened. I just gained a new power. And not just any power. But the power of Kamen Rider Gaim!

Illfang was even angrier than before. And somehow... it spoke.

**_"You... Who are you_" **Asked Illfang.

I grinned under my helmet.

"Yaku, Kamen Rider Gaim!" I replied while doing Gaim's pose.

_**"Well then Gaim... Time to**_** die!" **Yelled Illfang as he charged me.

I charged right towards it as well as we then clashed blades.

Kirito then helped heal everyone including Asuna. And as everyone watched they were all still in shock at this.

"Come on Asuna. Let's help him!" Said Kirito.

Asuna nodded and they then charged at Illfang to help.

Kirito first knocked Illfang back with one of his moves then he switched with Asuna as she kept him distracted.

"What are you two doing?" I asked Kirito.

"Helping our friend out." He said with a grin.

I just sighed then smiled. "Alright but don't get killed!" I said to him.

"Same goes for you." Kirito replied with a chuckle.

Asuna then jumped back as Kirito and I slashed Illfang again dropping his health like it was before. Down to the last strand left.

He roared as it looked like he was about to self destruct and bring all of us with him.

_Not on my watch!_

I then drew out my Musou Saber and placed the lockseed on it.

**_Lock-On! 1, 10, 100, 1,000! Orange_ Charge!**

Orange colored energy the formed around my blade. And as I slashed the energy then shot out of it like a shockwave. And as it hit Illfang it trapped him in the energy as it formed a fiery orange.

I then looked at Kirito and Asuna.

"Let's end this you two!" I told them.

They both nodded as they charged Illfang.

I then sliced the lock one more time.

_**ORANGE**_** SQUASH!**

I then jumped into the air and started flying at Illfang with a flying side kick. And as I did orange like water then surrounded my right leg.

"Finale, daa!' I yelled.

Kirito and Asuna both slashed at Illfang and then I came flying down at him at high speeds.

And as my kick connected to it's face, Kirito and Asuna then used all the strength they had to slice right through him as I went through it's chest.

Illfang then roared one last time before exploding into pixelated dust.

We all then took heavy breaths. Then everyone cheered out of victory.

_We did it... The first boss is done... Phew... One down. 99 more to go..._

I then gained some new item.

_Diamond's Hope? _

I shook it off as I then closed the lock-seed and changed back to normal.

Kirito and Asuna then walk up to me and I smiled to them.

Not to mention Asuna's cloak finally came off... And god damn is she pretty!

"That was amazing Cody! How did you do that?" Asked Asuna.

"Well...' I said trying to figure out what to say to them?

But before I was able to tell them everyone started cheering for me for finally clearing the first boss.

It was a nice feeling while it lasted.

"STOP CHEERING YOU IDIOTS!" Yelled Kibaou.

Everyone stopped and looked at him. Kibaou then looked at me with such anger.

"Why did you do it? Why did you let Diabel die?" He asked me.

I lowered my head. "Trust me... I would've saved him... But he didn't let me. And before I knew it he was gone... I'm sorry..." I replied to him.

Kibaou stood up then sucked punched me. "DON"T YOU GIVE ME THAT SHIT! You let him die cause you had to show off!" Yelled Kibaou.

"You knew that the weapon Illfang used wasn't in the book. Why didn't you tell us this? If you did he wouldn't have had to die!" Said Kibaou.

Everyone then started mumbling.

"Wait I know why! He must be a beta tester! Think about it. How else would he know what to do against it? He knew and he kept it from us!" Said one of the other members.

Really?! Are they really that stupid?! The fucking guide book said what weapon Illfang would have!

"Yeah! I bet he isn't the only beta tester here! Come out and show yourselves!" Said the one next to Kibaou.

God... what assholes! But before I could tell them the truth Kirito then walked forward with a small grin.

"You really think that? Don't you dare compare me to those noobs." Said Kirito.

What in the world? Kirito?

"Most of the thousands of people who were beta testers for this game were complete rookies. They were so green they didn't even know how to level up. Hell you guys are better then they were." Said Kirito as he walked towards Kibaou.

What is he trying to get at here?

"But me? I'm in a totally different level then they are. During the beta I made it to floors higher than any tester. Hell even the pros who got to play it we're beginners to me. I know too much info about the game than anyone else alive. I know a bunch of other things too. Even more than you can imagine and more than any Info Broker." Said Kirito with a malicious grin.

_Holy..._

everyone was either stunned or afraid at Kirito... He was kinda like a monster... But even I can tell through his eyes he is lying... Most of it anyways.

"W-What the hell? If that's true you're worst than a beta tester. You're a fucking cheater that's what you are!" Said Kibaou.

Everyone but me, Asuna and Agil, Were all up in arms at Kirito.

"He's a Beta Tester and a Cheater! He's a Beater!" Yelled one of them.

Kibaou then pointed at me. "And you... That freak of a power you just used makes you even worst! You're a... a.." Said Kibaou before he was cut off by Kirito.

"He's a Bringer. someone who has access to unknown abilities and skills. But he's nothing compared to me..." Said Kirito.

_Kirito... why in the hell are you taking all of the heat dude?_

Kirito then don on a new clothing. It was a black robe.

"Now... don't get me and him confused with some lousy beta testers... " Said Kirito as he walked off.

After a few more seconds as he left everyone started heading back into town as well. All except me, Asuna and Agil.

_Okay... what in the hell just happened?!_

Later on we finally reached back into town. Agil was a really great person. He cheered me up as he told me he would try and make sure that I won't get ganged up on for now.

Asuna... she still remained quiet. Probably due to Kirito...

"Say... Asuna?" I asked her.

"Yes? What is it Cody?" She replied.

I sighed. "I'm probably going to start traveling by myself..." I said to her.

She then gave me such a confused look.

"What? Why?" She asked me.

"It's because due to your skill I know you can become strong. But if a day comes where someone wants you to join a guild. Don't pass it up. And remember to keep a tight grip on your ideals and beliefs okay?" I said to her.

She smiled and nodded. But before I went out she gave me a quick hug. And I'll admit it. I blushed.

"Just be careful Cody... " She asked me.

"Of course I will..." I replied with a smile.

I then went into one of the stores, bought what I needed and head out into the next level.

And as I did I looked through my abilities and there it was. Gaim Drive.

_Dad... I don't know how you did it but you did... And thank you. I will use this power to save everyone. I promise you that..._

* * *

A/N: Hello minna! Hope you're all enjoying the fic so far. If you have any questions let me know. Also I am thinking about having other Riders in here both good and evil. But I'm still deciding only the characters in SAO will have it or OC's will. We'll just see how it goes. Until then later minna!


End file.
